Lucky Harry?
by SimplyRV
Summary: Harry has been dosed and sprayed by a potion, thanks to some snakes. Now every girl in the castle to the age of 35/45 wants to get into Harry's pants. Big Harem story. M for a Reason!
1. The chase in on

**Lucky Harry?  
**Sitting in her office, Minerva Mcgonagall was grading her sixth year students homework on the animagus transformation when she heard the floo activating. Looking around, she saw that Albus Dumbledore's, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, face was in the flames. " What can I do for you, Albus?" Asked Minerva.  
"Hello my dear, I have a student of yours here in my office that has refused to re-enter the school. It seems to be that several students and staff are looking for this student of yours to, as he had said it 'to get in my pants and shag him dry'." Here Albus was grinning.

"I don't see what is so funny about that Albus. You know as well as anyone else that when a wizard and witch have intercourse, that this can create a bond. That bond is unbreakeble and has passed the sands of time. And speaking about time, don't remind me that miss Granger has that Time-Turner. It was a grave mistake to give that to her. I've seen her in the classroom and the girl is on her last feet." "Yes, I've notised that and we will talk to her about that. However, this situation is a bit more pressing, since I have miss Granger and several other girls knocking on my door."  
"Very well, I will come through the floo, please make room for me"

Standing up from her dest she grabbed a pinch of the floo pouder and tossed it in the flames, which turned bright green, Standing in the flames she said "Hogwarts, Headmasters office" and she went away through the internal floo network of Hogwarts to the Headmasters office.  
With a roar, the floo at the Headmasters office came alive and spat out Professor McGonagall.  
Standing tall, she started to brush the soof of her clothes. Looking around she saw that Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with two chairs facing him. His normal twinking eyes were absent, which alerted Minerva that what whatever happened wasn't good news.  
Sitting in one of the chairs, Minerva looked at the other occupant of the other chair.

In it sat one of her own lions, she could see that the person had black hair that was hanging down to her shoulders. From all her lions, she could not remember who of her lionnesses had black hair. Then the female turned her head, and instandly she looked at Harry Potter, one of her faforite students, but she never would say that out loud.  
"Minerva, as you can see, Harry's hair has been growing, but that is not the real problem. Why don't you tell professor Mcgonagall what happened at potions, Harry?"

Harry turned towards Albus first, then nodded and turned to Minerva. Suddenly she felt a weak compulsion towards Harry, but she shot that down as he started to explain what happened at potions. "Professor Snape had set us up to brew the hairgrowth potion, a simple potion to get us back into the basics, as a test to see if we still rememberd. Somehow, I was paired with Hermione, and Ron was with Neville. After we added the ingredients we let it simmer for a few minutes before we took a flask and poured a little of the potion to judge it for professor Snape. Then I got hit with something hard and I feld glass making a cut in my neck. I also felt something going down my spine and drenching my clothes. I was excused from the lesson so I left to get a shower and dry clothes."

"After I got back from Gryffindor Tower, I noticed several female students watching me, but I didn't look at them. I've been ignoring the latest stares of the students so I thought nothing of it. That was a mistake." Here Harry lifted his left arm. "After I went to the hospital wing to let madame Pomprey check me out, she said she had wanted to see me earlier, I left and bumped into Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. They tried to force me into a broom cubboard, and have their way with me." Now Harry lifted his left sleeve of his arm and Minerva saw several bitemarks and bruises.

"After I got away from them, I ran into Cho Chang and Penelope Clearwater. I wanted to tell Clearwater about the two girls who attacked me, but before I could utter a word, they started to drag me to a empty classroom. I got free from them, but not before they tried to hold me on my left arm. They bit me and grabbed my arm very tight."

Harry reached towards a glass of water that Albus had conjured earlier, after telling him this story to. "Then I come across several Huffelpuff girls and they all wanted a piece of me, Professos Vector was hunting me with the three quidditch chasers of Gryffindor."  
Here Harry's face started to get red. "Before I could enter this office I enterd a empty classroom. Well, I thought it was empty. I saw all the witches of Gryffindor … t-t-t-touching themselves." Now Harry was an amazing color of red and Minerva started to feel a little bit of heat coming from Harry. With a head redder as a tomato Harry continued. "They were putting one of their hands down their bodies and holding their breast with the other one and moaning my name."

Minerva looked as if she could kill. Harry had seen the entire witch population of Gryffindor mastrubating, to get relief. She could accept it that it was done in the girls dorm, as around this age, the age of thirteen, the hormones of the witch would begin to work.  
But all students? All of Gryffindor? Even the first years? Something was wrong.

Minerva was pulled back as Harry continued his story "... after the chase I took my cloak and came here, seeking for help. I'm scared to enter the school because those girls will do anything to get as they call it, A belly full of Harry." Here Harry looked as if he was bursting into tears. Looking at his head of house Harry spoke a few soft words but Minerva and Albus heard them cleary. "Help me, please." With that Harry started to cry, his fear for the girls of Hogwarts was greater than his fear for the Dursley's, and Harry was terrified of uncle Vernon, who had on more than one occasion broken Harry's arms and leg.

Albus and Minerva were knocked out of their trance at watching Harry crying in front of them by a knock on the door. Quickly conjuring a third chair and putting Harry under a disillusionment charm and a silencing charm, Albus stood from his chair and walked to the door. Putting his wand out he opend the door. As soon as the door was of the lock that Albus had put on it, it flew out of his hands and several female students swarmed the office.  
"What is the meaning of this" came Mcgonagall's roar. She used to roar very seldom, a stern face with a frown was usualy enough to put even the most troublesome students in place.  
All the students looked down at the floor where Albus lay. He was caught by the surprise attack at his office and lay under several students.

"We- We were looking for Harry Potter, Professor. We have been looking everywhere except here in this office. We need Harry Potter, We need him." Stated Katie Bell. She and twenty others were standing in Dumbledore's office. It was a bit crouwded in there, and yet there would be enough room for several dozen more girls. "I don't know where mister Potter is, but at the moment I don't care. Ten points each of everyone of you for entering the Headmasters office without waiting and standing on him. Now get out"

Within seconds the office was clear of students, but there was someone standing in the doorway. Severus Snape was waiting for the Headmaster to enter his office, when he was pushed aside by several girls. He even saw six Slytherins entering the office.  
After they left, he went up the stairs and into the office of Albus Dumbledore. He hated it there, everything was complete the opposite of his office and potions classroom. Bright colors and a warm feeling were here the main theme.

Helping the Headmaster on his feet Snape spoke. "Albus, Minerva. I come with a problem, one that I don't know the solution to." He stopped as Minerva removed the Disillusionment and silencing charm. "Well, I see that cry baby Potter has already been to his mummy and daddy. Can't handle the fame, boy?" Severes sneered, before he was flung into the wall of the office, with little to no warning.  
"I don't give a damn about what you thing Snape, but keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, unless you want me to cut it out" came from Harry's mouth, his voice was barely above a whisper, but everyone in the office heard it. "If Malfoy, who I know has thrown that potion, didn't then we didn't have this conversation. So you can thank your godson that he is the cause of all of this"

"Arogant, just like your father, you sho... " But the rest of Snapes threats were cup of, as Harry pulled a small dagger with beatiful ruby's decorating it from his belt. He stood up and walked to Snape, and started to open his mouth. After a few seconds Minerva pulled Harry away to give him a detention and to save her colleage, when she saw the dagger. Looking at the case on the side of the office, where a beatiful sword lay, the sword and the dagger had the same decorations. Looking at the foot long dagger again, she could see a name carved on it. _**OA Gryffindor.**_ That was the dagger of the second son of Godric Gryffindor and Gwendolyn Gryffindor.

"Mister Potter, where did you find that dagger? That is a priceless founders heirloom." came from Albus's mouth after he pulled Snape from the wall. "I found it in my vault, it seems that my mother was the decendend of the second born son of Godric Gryffindor, OA. And my father was the decended of the first born son, Hector. So that makes me decended of Godric Gryffindor."  
Before anyone could say anything more about the subject, the door was knocked down again and in front of it stood Septima Vector, the Arithmancy Professor. Taking one look at Harry, she dived at him, knocked him down on the floor and started to remove his belt, pants and boxershorts before she took his flacid penis in her mouth.

The moaning that came out of her mouth was enough to activate the three professors. Albus stunned Septima, while Snape removed her and Minerva tended to Harry, who sported now a half stiff penis. Minerva feld the compulsion again but fought it of.  
After Harry was decent, he, Albus and Minerva turned to Severus. "What was it you wanted to say Severus?" asked Dumbledore. Snape drew a breath and spoke "I wanted to report that someone had stolen an experimental potion from my personal storageroom, but I guess I know what happed to it.  
Mister Potter here was exposed to the liquid and if he had any wounds where the potion could have enterd his bloodstream... Well, we already know the answer. He was injured by the throw, and some of the potion has made it into his bloodstream."|

"But what is it Severus, How can one potion has such effect at students and staff?" came the question from Minerva. She, like Harry were on guard, to stun anymore female students or staff if they walked into the doorway, with the now broken door. House elfes were needed to repair the door. "The potion I was talking about is a variation of Amortentia. Instead of dosing your target, you simply spray it on yourself and several girls and women will be at your beg and call. I've made it to see why it would do that." Severus admitted.

"If it would enter a persons bloodstream, then the effects become nearly permanent, And the females would get an unstoppleble urge to fuck the affected person." With that Snape promised to search for an antidote, with the warning to Albus and Minerva to not let Harry be near any of the girls in the age limit of 11 to 35 years. Those were the most susceptible.  
Harry sat down again in his recently vacated chair. "I guess I'm fucked" he said.


	2. A hunting the girls will go

Okay, thank you all for reading chapters 1 and 2. I´m very surprised that all of you have been reading this story. I never thought that would happen.  
Did you know that in total I've got more than 2000 persons who have read the story?  
The first four chapters will soon be online, and then I'll have to decide if I put the whole load of them here in one go, or wait a few weeks and then update a chapter or 2.  
Chapter 4 will be placed in the right order (You know, the sneak peak/preview.)  
Thank you all for your support, and if you want more... R&R (that is Read and Review, not Rest and Relaxation)

* * *

Severus walked from the Headmasters office and went right to his own office. He charmed the door to let nobody in or let any sounds escape before he started to laugh. It was a healthy belly laugh, and Severus needed one bad. How his own godson had could pick that potion to throw at Potter, it was priceless.  
Severus started to calm down, before he was drawn to one little nook of his office. There stood, on a small table, a photo of his great love. Lily Evans before she went to Potter and got married.

He knew it was his own fault. If he didn't listen to Malfoy and Nott, then maybe she would be his and not the mother of Harry Potter. After his fifth year, where he got an Outstanding with potions, he was invited to be Slughorns assistant. Between classes and helping other Slytherins to make perfect potions, he also went into the books and created a variation of the Anortentia potion, the most potent love potion. Instead of dosing your target, you had to spray it on your self, and for the next hour or so you could have any women you wanted. It took him and Slughorn a year to make that potion, and when it was completed he took a small dose and sprayed it on himself.

It worked, the first to lay with him was Lucrecia Malfoy. Draco's aunt, who died fairly soon in the war. Draco had not even been born when she died. Malfoy senior never talked about it. It was to painful to see his own sister being killed by the dark lord for refusing the dark mark.  
The second bitch he got was Alexandra Lestrange. She to ended up with the same fate. Refusing the dark mark would give you a one way AK after several rounds of crusiatus curses. After examinating her body, he found out she had been carrienig his baby.

After the first test runs, Snape sprayed himself with the potion and set out to find Lily, to ask for forgiveness and hopefully to bound her as his alone.  
That didn't work out. She had been with Potter two nights ago and he had taken her virginity. They were now engaged to be married. That moment was for Snape the moment to take up the dark mark, and pledge loyalty to the dark lord. Only after hearing the prophesy he developed a guilt and turned to the other side. Never again would he use that potion, as it was to dangerous to use, and so he forgot about the ten vials he had with the potion.

Now looking at the vials he saw that there were still ten vials. That didn't seem right. If Malfoy had access to his quarters, and taken one vial there should be nine vials. What was going on? Standing up from his chair he walked to the vials, He could still see the lable clearly after all these years. He even came up with the name for it. Maddening lust.

Pulling out all ten vials he inspected them carefully. Nothing seems to be off, so taking his wand he started to check the contend. His face, that already was pale, paled even more. All these vials held water, instead of the potion. This was dangerous. Setting down the vials and opening the hidden vault behind the vials he paled even more. All his notes on the potion creation and the instuctions of it were gone to.  
Racing to the floo, he pulled more than what was nessesary of the floopowder in the flames and shouted "Headmasters office". And with a great whoosh Snape was gone.

Getting out of the floo, Snape started to shout about thieves inside the castle and how he would expel them before he took a look around the room. All the male teachters and the female teaches older then 35 were here. Harry was also here, trying to hide behind Dumbledore, who stood between Harry and Septima Vector.

"Ohw thank you Severus," Said Minerva, who had taken this chance to stun Septima. "Now as I was saying, As you can see Septima is already trying to get to mister Potter to comply with her urge. An urge to have sex with him and to have his child."  
The chaos in the office was, loud. Every teacher there was jelling, screaming how this was not done and the consequences it would have for the school.  
With the noise the teachers made, Harry snuck out of the office and under his cloak headed to Gryffindor Tower. He had to get help from the male population of the school if the teachers were fighting with each other.

Two floors up, Harry came across his first obstruction. There in the hallway of the corridor stood three girls from Ravenclaw. Cho Chang, Penelope (Penny) Clearwatter and Su Li. Deciding not to ´engage´ the girls, Harry quickly and quietly left the three girls in the hallway. They never knew that their ´prey´ was ten feet away.  
Trying to get around the ravens, Harry made his way to the next level. Only to find there Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell and a blond haired Ravenclaw with a dreamy look in her eyes. The blond took one look in Harry´s direction and touched the other two girls. Her lips moved silently and Harry was suddenly under fire from directed stunning spells. Ducking, evading and trying to cast any charm to defend himself, he slipped and a stunner hit him. His world went dark, with as last thought. ´Fuck´.

The next thing that Harry knew was that he was floating down the hall. Opening one of his eyes, Harry saw that he was in a part of the castle he had no memory of. Except that he saw a sign saying that they were on the sixth floor. He turned his head and looked directly at Ginny's face, who was looking at him with something that looked quite close to total worshipping.  
"Welcome to the waking world, Harry" Ginny spoke. With those words Harry rememberd everything. Trying to grip his wand he notised that his wand was not on him. Looking around he saw that that blond girl was twirling his wand and sometimes putting his wand in her mouth, only to moan hard and taking it out again.

"Ginny, let me go. What are you thinking what you are doing?" came the question from Harry. Katie, who was holding Harry afloat decided to answer this question. "Well Harry, since a few hours ago, all females between the age of 11 and 35 have been feeling an urge to take you. So we are to meet all the other girls. Those girls have been wanting you for so long, and well... I want a piece of you as well"  
Before Katie could even say another word, she started to glow red and fainted. That allowed Harry to break her levitation spell on him and he fell to the floor. Moving with the skills of a seeker, Harry took his wand from the blond girls hand and casted two stunners at Ginny and the blonde. The blondie fell to his stunner, but Ginny was already casting curses at the attackers.

Harry took one look at Ginny and fired a second stunner. That one hit dead on, and Ginny fell to the floor, her body still. Looking from where the stunners came, Harry saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy standing there with each a vial ready to throw at him in one hand, and their wands in the other.  
"A bad penny always turns up." spat Harry as he now had to avoid getting hit from Malfoy and his buttbuddies, and defending the three girls at his feet. "How does it feel Potter, How does it feel to draw every girl in the school to you? Must feel good huh?" came from Malfoy's mouth.  
"I wouldn't know, Because I've been hiding from those girls, because I don't want to be their plaything." Harry was getting nervous. He knew that snakes never traveld in small groups but always in groups of five. He saw the three in front of him, and that means that there must be two somewhere closeby, ready to strike at Malfoy's command.

Deciding that an attack would never get any results with three snakes in front of him, and two somewhere else, Harry tried to withdraw. Only to find a wand poking in his back. Nott and Pucey, two of Malfoy's other buttbuddies, were standing there with smirks on their faces and holding a vial each. "Oke, you got me, care to inform me of your masterplan, Malfoy?" asked Harry sarcasticly. That earned him a fist in his side by Nott, who then hit him in the back of the knees, putting Harry on his knees on the floor.  
"Five against one, that's the best you can do?" asked Harry, before his head was janked up and his mouth opend. Malfoy started pouring his vial and several others from his pocket into Harry's mouth. The others were doing that to his eyes, nose, and ears.

Harry started to scream out in pain, the potion that they poured in him burned like the pain of his scar, when Quirrell/Voldemort had touched him in his first year. But now his whole body was being tortured. After what seemed like hours of torture, Harry fell on the ground. Exhausted from the pain.  
Looking through his bleeding eyes he saw several red lights coming to the boys who were holding him captive. They connected and those boys fell to the ground, Stunned. Looking through bloody eyes he saw Professor Lupin and a big black dog running towards him. With his last strenght, Harry took the last full potion vial in his hands and fainted.

**Teachers lounge:  
**Nobody had notised that Harry was gone, except one. The Defence against the Dark Arts teacher sniffed him out as his smell was greater than that of other humans. He was not compleetly human. One night on the full moon, he would transform into a monster of amazing strenght and of terrifying fear. A Werewolf. The teacher, Remus Lupin had long ago accepted this life of being a monster, before he met four kids when he went for the first time to Hogwarts. He had quickly become friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Later a fifth was added. Peter Pettigrew was a shy boy that they had added to their compartment and they had never looked back.

Until the sorting. Snape was put in Slytherin and befriended several kinds of darker families. The rest of them went into Gryffindor, where, once in the tower they were warned not to bond with 'those slimy snakes'. Like brave lions, they obeyed. All except one. Lily had befriended Snape in her childhood and didn't want to break those friendship bonds.  
As retaliation, James, Sirius and Peter wanted to pull prank after prank on Snape, because he was 'a filthy, slimy snake'.

With several pranks that went sometimes extreem, and a group of four called the marauders, the first five years were for the most part fun and games. Then Voldemort started to make his mark on the world. Nobody was safe anymore. The pranks were a thing of the past and Remus, James, Sirius and Lily started to train for that one day. When Hogwarts would be under attack. That day came to soon. While defending Hogwarts from the followers of Voldemort, called Death Eaters, Remus saw James standing infront of Lily, shielding her with his patronus, to drive away the dementors. They say that love can do great things. Well casting a patronus at age 16 is a feat, When that patronus is driving away fifty dementors, then Love is a great power indeed.  
It took James a week to recover from the drain of his magic. And Lily stood by him all the time.

Protecting her against those monsters, Lily had seen past the prankster that she saw, and saw a strong confident wizard protecting her. From that moment, Lily and James were a couple.  
But all happy stories must come to an end.

James and Lily were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, the weakest of the marauders.  
Remus knew this. He had spoken to Sirius about it and by asking the adres of the Potters, he didn't get an answer. That was all he needed to know that only one other person was the secret-keeper. But nobody believed him when he told them that Sirius Black was innocent. Nobody believed a known werewolf. So Sirius waisted away in the wizarding prizon Azkaban. Remus jumped worlds and tried to get employed. Sometimes he would stay for a few weeks, or maybe two months. Other jobs he lasted for a few days before he was fired.

Now Standing in Hogwarts with his friend Sirius Black in his animagus form of a big black dog, they looked at the three girls, the five Slytherin boys and Harry Potter. Remus let out a long breath. "Padfoot, we need to report this".


	3. The first of many times

Hogwarts has about a 800 students, 30/70 male/female and there you got it.

Got any better numbers, please give it to me.

Before Remus and the dog could remove Harry, the girls and his attackers, they heard several footsteps in the hall and around the corner, several female students came walking towards them. Including a member of the staff. Aurora Sinestra was a beautiful dark skinned young women, her lips were full, and she had the most amazing chocolate coloured eyes. Her breasts were high and firm (a nice C cup, if Remus had to guess) and if the dog smelled it right, she was in her menstrual cycle.

"Ohw Harry, what happened to you baby" asked Hermione Granger, seeing his blooded face. She was one of the girls who came around the corner. They had been waiting in a special classroom to have their fun with Harry, and several girls wanted Harry to have his fun with them. Sinestra looked at Harry for a second and switched her wand out. Lifting Harry from the floor she set at a brisk pace towards the classroom. Other members of the girls squad levitated Katie, Blondie and Ginny up and followed Sinestra. Where they went, there were beds so the girls could sleep of their stunned state.  
It also meant more fun for the awake girls.

While the Greengrass sisters and the Gryffindor chasers, without Katie, pulled the Slytherin boys of their feet and into one of the school broom cupboards, Remus and the dog started to follow the rest of the witches. After hearing what the potion could do from Severus, Remus had used his nose to find Harry. Only to stop as he saw a black dog walking in the school. Remus knew this dog to well. His Friend Sirius was back. Out of sight from any other students or staff, Remus and Sirius hugged each other, before setting out together to locate Harry Potter.

Entering this classroom, the dog and Remus were on high alert. Around 500(*) females were here. Some were wearing standard Hogwarts robes and others wore revealing clothing. Even Remus, the most gentle soul of the marauders, had to look as several students shed their robes to reveal their clothing. A few wore nothing at all.  
Looking at the middle of the room, Harry was already laying on a super king size bed. Susan Bones, Megan Jones and Hannah Abbott were already washing his face and healing any wounds that were visible, while Cho Chang and Su Li (who were wearing nothing at all) started to undress Harry.

"ALRIGHT, ALL STUDENTS ARE TO STAND AGAINST THE WALL. NO QUESTIONS" Shouted Remus, with a soronus charm on his throat. Suddenly every girl was standing against the wall. Even Sinestra had complied with the order, without question. "Students are to wear their Hogwarts robes in class and during school hours. I count at least 6 that have no clothing on. And 60 of you are in to revealing clothing. Hogwarts has strict guidelines for your clothing. Now, I want you all to dress as a witch should at Hogwarts. NOW".

The students who had no clothing or revealing clothing quickly pulled on their Hogwarts robes with skirts. Now that they were all presentable, Remus was walking past every one of them. They were lined up in house and year. The first years were on the front with the seventh years with their back against the wall. Remus was marching past them like a general in an army.  
"Professor Sinestra, As the eldest and as a Professor here, you had to know the rules. They apply to every thing that is happening in school. Now please explain, why you and the rest of these girls were 'showing off'".

Sinestra looked at Remus, the years in seniority in teaching she had on him were not helping, since the wizarding world was a male dominated society.  
She was complied to answer, but before she could formulate one, Harry's wounds started to spill blood. As soon as she saw what was happening, she pulled Remus by the arm and pointed it out to him. Remus took one look and sighed. This would be a long day. "Oke, how many of you are able to fix small to medium wounds, and who here is training under Poppy Pomfrey as an assistant Healer?"  
Four hands shot in the air. 1 Gryffindor, 1 Ravenclaw and 2 Hufflepuffs. "Oke, I want you to listen to me, The puffs will help heal Harry. The Lion and Raven will get Madame Pomfrey. Do we have any potion brewers here?" Here six hands shot up, three from Slytherin, 1 from Gryffindor and 2 from Ravenclaw.

"Oke, get your potions kit and your cauldron and start boiling water. Start making blood-replenishing potions" The students who got their orders looked like they were blasting of, it was so fast. "Ehhh... All other students are to sit on the floor and ehhh... begin with your homework. If you don't have any, I'll assign some for you."  
"Padders, stay with Harry, make sure those girls can't get naked and intimate with him, oke?" Remus asked the dog in a whisper. The dog nodded his big head and jumped on the bed, under protest from the two puff girls. Padders just showed his teeth and the girls left all complaints behind and started to work.

"Now Aurora, tell me why every girl in Hogwarts and some of the staff wants to get into Harry's pants?" Before Aurora could answer, Harry started to regain consciousness. One of the girls who was with him shouted to Remus and suddenly every girl in the room was around Harry's bed. The dog went from very gentle to standing on all fours and growling to every girl who got to close to Harry.  
Millicent Bulstrode, a big boned girl in Slytherin's third year ripped open her robes and screamed to Harry, and the rest of the world (or classroom) "TAKE ME HARRY, FUCK ME AND MAKE ME YOURS".

One look was all it took for Harry to jump of the bed and take Millicent right there and then. He would have, IF the dog didn't jump on him and held him down. Remus cast a stunner at Harry who was hit and passed back into the realm of dreams. Looking at Millicent Bulstrode, Remus spoke severe. "Miss Bulstrode, I take 40 points from Slytherin for this unacceptable behaviour. Put your clothes on and do your homework. All of you, get back and do your homework. It you don't 20 points for everyone who is not following my orders."

That got the students back real quick. Looking at the two Hufflepuffs, Remus nodded and the girls started healing Harry up, while he was still out cold. "Now Sinestra, please explain why almost every witch in Hogwarts wants to have sex with Harry".  
It took five minutes for Sinestra to explain that Harry had become a girls magnet and somehow affected all the students and a part of the staff. It seemed that Harry´s raw magical power was amplifying the potion in his blood to make it more potent. That meant that any girl in a radius of two miles around Hogwarts would be attracted to Harry. "James, Lily, I hope you are looking down and are smiling about this, for I am not." said Remus, who had lifted his head to the ceiling. Looking at Harry as Pomfrey gave the orders to her assistant healers, Remus began to think about the next thing. Introducing the dog to Harry.

It had been a long day, before every thing was quiet again. For security reasons Harry would stay in one of the guest rooms of Hogwarts to protect him from any girls attempt to have her way with him. Only if Dumbledore hadn't been mumbling the password to himself in the vicinity of Ginny Weasley. That set the Tam-Tam rolling and soon several students entered Harry's private room.

(A/N) LEMON: IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18.**GET OUT NOW. What you're still here. I said: GET OUT NOW!. Ohw, you're a adult? Sorry, was chasing out those underage kids. Come right in.**

Since Ginny was the one who got them Harry, she was, reluctantly by the others in the room, chosen to pop Harry's cherry. Stripping her clothes of, Ginny crawled into bed with Harry, and started to slowly strip him of his pants and boxers. Harry, who was dreaming, thought he was having a dream where several girls stood in his room and wanted to have sex with them. As Ginny started to suck gently on Harry's penis, Harry's magic was conjuring a schedule. It contained the names of the girls in his room. 1)Ginny Weasley. 2) Daphne Greengrass. 3)Susan Bones. 4) Katie Bell. 5)Hermione Granger. And so it went on. With more girls adding themselves on the list with a self inking quill.

Harry's dream was amazing, if Ginny was that good in real life then maybe he should have some sex with her. Suddenly he felt his penis getting harder and his balls contracted. He had felt that once in his life when he started his third year at Hogwarts. Seamus had left a book about the female body and thing to do with it lying in the dorm. Harry was planning to give it back, but being a teenage boy with little to no experience with girls, and not knowing why some times the chaser girls wanted to cuddle with him, he started reading that book.

After he had read the first three pages his face was as red as a tomato, and he closed the curtains around his bed and started to touch little Harry. At the end he came, with a silent cry. Promising to never do that again, until he was 16 (if he even would reach 16 years of age) Harry showered and pulled new clothes on and went to sleep.

Now in his dreams Ginny was doing amazing things and he felt his balls tighten. Suddenly he came and his dream Ginny started to slurp his load out of his penis. That feeling of cumming woke Harry up. Looking around he saw several girls naked or near naked, just like his dreams. He blinked one, twice, and then a third time, before he looked down his body. Ginny was still there with his penis inside her mouth, and her eyes locked with his.

"Ginny, what are you doing here, what are you all doing here" Harry asked, with a whisper, afraid to alert the rest of the girls to his awaken status. Suddenly Harry's arms and lags were bound to the four poster beds he was sleeping on. "He, what's going on?" Asked Harry again, louder this time. Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger started to enter his view, naked, each twirling their wand in the right hand as the left hand was touching their crotch. "We are here Harry, to have a good time. Now relax and let us witches have your manly manhood inside our slick and slippery slit." Said Daphne, who was now climbing on the bed and put her slit, that was indeed slick and slippery on Harry's face.

Ginny, who had let go of Harry's penis started to get him up again and positioned her own slit at Harry's penis. With one move, Ginny speared Harry's 7 inches penis inside her own slit. She cried out and had to sit still for a moment. The pain of her virginity being taken was worse that that she had thought but it was worth it. Slowly moving the pain was taking place for a feeling she had felt hours before, when she was having a massive group masturbation class with all the Gryffindor Girls.

Bouncing up and down on Harry's dick, she felt her tits being touched by other hands, Looking at them, she saw that Astoria Greengrass and Megan Jones were feeling her breasts. They were small compared to Susan Bones who was already at a heavy C cup. As Ginny arched her back to give the girls more room, they had started to suck on her little nipples. Katie Bell, who was looking forward to some Harry filled action, took her wand and casted an enlargement charm on her and Ginny's breasts, they grew to a almighty double D cup. (if only she knew the consequences)

Harry was worried, His hands and feet were tied to the bed post, and his face was smothered with Daphne's crotch. Trying to get free he moved his nose to draw breath, when his nose touched a little bud. Daphne gasped for breath, that´s was sensitive, she wanted more. "Come on Harry, do that again. Touch that little bud there" Harry touched it again and Daphne gasped again. "Ohw that's good, do it again Harry, use your tongue." Wondering where Daphne would bring him he started to lick her bud. This time Daphne made a little scream, as she was surprised that Harry would follow her advice. Harry started to lick her clit and tasted something. It tasted good, like oranges and Harry started to like the taste. Moving with more force to take more of the orange taste, Harry soon had Daphne at his mercy.

After five minutes of hard working with one girl on his dick and another on his face, Harry started to feel a second orgasm coming along. Trying to warn Ginny but being held down by the ropes and Daphne's crotch, Harry could not speak enough to make it clear that he was coming.  
The girls on Harry had three orgasms each and were on the verge of collapsing. They didn't care if they got bound to Harry. Suddenly Ginny and Daphne each let out a silent scream and fell over, their orgasms knocked them out.

First lifting Daphne from Harry's face, they saw that Harry's face was wet of Daphne's juice. As Astoria left Ginny's breasts to clean Harry's face up, Katie and Luna (the blonde) pulled Ginny from Harry's dick. When they had removed her from Harry, they saw that she was losing some of Harry's cum out of her little tiny slit. Without any reason whatsoever, Katie and Luna started to catch the cum from her slit and put it in their mouth. The magic in the room was so strong that Harry's magic was seeking for a way out.

Binding Ginny had been done when she had first came when he was on his dick. Now with Harry's cum inside the two girls who were holding Ginny, the magic reacted to the cum and a magical necklace was formed out of the cum. Binding them to Harry through Ginny. Luna was the first to notice a weight on her neck, she touched the necklace and looked at Katie, who also had a necklace. "Katie" spoke Luna, "It seems we are bound to Harry." Katie looked at the girl, then felt the necklace and she started to cry. Tears of happiness came from Katie and soon she was jumping position and forced herself on Harry's dick.

Harry was in it for the rest of the night. He fucked several girls, and the sisters Greengrass did a tag team sort of thing. The Patil twins took him with in two minutes of each other and stimulated Harry's almost lifeless dick. The list was a mess. Nobody wanted to wait for their turn and so they tore the list apart. Harry finally passes out of exhausting when the last girl, Susan Bones, was bound by him.  
**Lemon Ending.**

Harry looked around, everywhere he looked were girls sleeping on the floor, on his bed and even some in the bathroom. The sex he had was amazing and he felt so tired he could form only one thought. 'What a day' Harry thought as he fell asleep.


	4. Shock and awe

_**Seven hours earlier before last chapter ends. **_

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were the last to walk out of the divination classroom when they heard a sound, like a tea cup breaking. Having no class right now as it was the break, they decided to go back and looking if they could help they re-entered the classroom. Only to stand still as the Professor was floating in the air by her own magic. She seemed not hurt, but her eyes were closed and then started to speak with a low rumbling voice.

"_Shaped by fate, and touched by death. Man of flesh and soul of young and old. Form the bonds that were foretold. Discovered is the way of the past."_ With that the Professor floated gently to the floor, and standing still, for only a moment before she opened her eyes. Looking around and seeing the two students in the doorway, she smiled at them and asked in her own voice, "Are you oke, dears. It looks like you have seen a ghost".

Without responding to the Professor, Lavender and Parvati ran away from the classroom before they were three floors down. "That was, was it?" asked Parvati to Lavender. Lavender nodded and after a deep breath spoke. "Yes, that was a real prophesy. We were there when it happened. Did you write it down?" Parvati nodded. What could that prophesy mean.

_**Next day. Harry Potters private Room  
**_Harry was woken up from his sleep by a scream that came from the door. In it stood Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. Both looked at the room and it's occupants with a mix of anger and shock.  
Harry looked around and could understand why the two Professors were looking like that. On his right lay Ginny Weasley with her hand still in Katie Bell's slit, who was next to Ginny on the bed. They both used Harry's arm as a pillow. On his left, there were Susan Bones and that blond girl. He thought that her name was Luna. Those two also used his arm as a pillow. Around the room and on the couches lay several girls, all naked.

Daphne was sleeping on the back of Padma Patil, while Astoria, Daphne's sister was sleeping on Parvati Patil's breasts. The Patil twins were on the floor still sleeping. They looked so cute together, Harry wished he had a camera to take a picture. Not to mention the blackmail material.  
Megan Jones and Penelope Clearwater lay together on the floor while the door to the bathroom was open and they could see Su Li and Hermione Granger laying together in a bathtub. Ohw, how Harry wished he had a camera.  
Harry's brain started to process everything that had happened, for a time he thought it was a dream, before he was awake and felt Ginny sucking him empty. Then it went all blurry, and Harry thought he had somehow participated in the most brutal orgy or rape.  
Then Harry looked at his arms, they were still bound to the bed posts, and suddenly he felled ashamed. Didn't he somehow tried not to get in bed with every girl after the events of yesterday?

After a spell was shot to cut the bonds that hold Harry in place, Minerva walked around and started to magically scan every girl, while Albus started with a patronus to Madame Pomphrey to get to the guest quarters on the double with extra anti-pregnancy potions.  
After he had send his patronus away, he stared to conjure up several cubicle's where Harry and the girls could change. After that, they would have words. After scanning the girls, and finding a necklace around everyone's neck, Minerva started to walk to Albus to talk about the findings, but before she even could do such a thing, she stood upon the hand of Padma Patil, who woke up with a scream, and that woke the other girls up.  
"Now that you are all awake, you will dress in the cubicle's here behind me, in the temporary robes. Then you will come out and stand in front of this bed. Say no words to each other or to us, before we have spoken. GO" Said Dumbledore, with a anger in his face that few had seen. Only Voldemort and Grindelwald had seen that face in combat.  
The Girls and Harry started to run at light speed to the cubicle's which had their names on it.

Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey had arrived and Minerva started to explain what they had found, and what the scans she run had said. Poppy paled, and sought out her wand that was in her healers bag. After a few minutes, the students came back, and stood before the bed. No words were said. None dared to. After a few minutes of complete silence, Minerva started to speak.  
"When I call your name, you will step forward and be scanned by Madame Pomfrey. You will be quiet. The first one to speak, will serve detentions for seven weeks with mister Filch, or until we have decided that you have been punished enough. I can't say how disappointed I am in all of you.  
Ginny Weasley, Step forward." Ginny stepped forward, stood before Madame Pomfrey for a minute, in her white robe with only her bra and knickers. After the longest minute, she was sent back as a scroll came from Madame Pomfrey's wand. After examination of the scroll several times, Daphne Greengrass was called forward.

This went on, as every girl and finally Harry was examined. Standing in the line again, Harry looked at the teachers. Somehow, looking at the backside of the girls that were scanned made him horny. He wanted to put his dick back into every girls bottom and then searching for more girls to play with. When Penny Clearwater was called forward, Harry looked at her behind. Her ass was a piece of were the asses of Megan and Susan. He also saw flashes of the, now larger breasts of Hermione, Su, Ginny, Katie and the Greengrass sisters. Luna, Padma and Parvati had gotten legs that went up and up and Harry couldn't wait to have them wrap those legs around him.  
Lavender got the double treatment and had huge breasts and an ass to love and kiss.

He was shaken from his thoughts as Dumbledore started to speak. "I can not explain how disappointed I am in finding you all here, your clothes gone and if I understand it correctly, truly and totally fucked. At Hogwarts we allow no such things, except for married students who are of age, who have permeation from their head of house, the headmaster, the couple's parents and Madame Pomfrey. To see such behaviour in front of me, is a disgrace to the name of Hogwarts and you should all be expelled. However" here he stopped, because all the students started to cry. It was a dream and an honour to study at Hogwarts. "we as the three most senior members of the staff wish to inform you that you will not be expelled. The damage is done, and now you have to live with the consequences of your night here. Madame Pomfrey?" Here the matron stepped forward and began to speak.  
"It has been confirmed by myself and Professor McGonagall, and we can all see the necklace around your neck, that you have been bonded to the wizard here with you in this line." Here all heads moved in unison to the necklace around their neck. Their left hands shot up and touched the stone that was hanging on it. They touched it and suddenly all girls knew where Harry was that exact moment, and Harry knew where those were with who he had sex last night.

"Yes, I can see you understand." Said Pomfrey. "However, This bond that you appear to have is permanent, and is not breakable at all. Now the good news is that nobody is pregnant. The bad news is that you want to have sex with Harry until you are pregnant. After that you find out, your sex-drive will increase to three times as strong."  
Here all the girls looked at Harry. Having sex with Harry, getting pregnant with Harry's baby and fucking him more then normal? They couldn't wait. Some were already planning where they would have their next time with Harry. Harry, on the other hand, was getting scared. He had seen several smiled and calculated faces and feared for his life.  
"Now we have seen a few different stones, and we like to point out what the stones mean. The stone itself is a colour of the house of Potter, It is a Red stone with a yellow flame inside, that will also keep you warm. It is said that the Potter family" Here, Harry started to listen extra carefully, everything about his family was information he wanted to know. "keeps you warm in the darkest, deepest and coldest nights, and that the flame only grows stronger the more the Potter male loves you."

"Now the next part is where the stones are different. On some of you, your stones have writing in green emeralds, P A. That stands for Potter, the person and house your are bound to, and the A, standing for Alpha or first. On other stones can stand P S. That stands for Potter Submissive. This Submissive is loyal to the house of the bound male and the Alpha's of the House to who she is bound.  
And as last we have the P Sx. That stands for Potter Sex-slave. Those who wear this mark, will do anything to have sex with their bond-mate. Even as far as going to other members of the house of the bond-mate, and have their way."

Here, Poppy hesitated. Calling out the several girls with the different bonds was one of the tasks she never wanted. But it was a part of her healer training and duties.  
After all, she had been there, hiding when James and Lily were bonding, and as soon as that the couple was truly done, had she made her presence known. Lily had been an Alpha, and after a few weeks, they bonded a second witch. That witch was killed in the first war shortly after graduating of Hogwarts. She would never forget her own niece, Alexandra, being killed that day. "Now, I will call out who is Alpha, Submissive and Slave.

Ginny Weasley. Alpha." Here Ginny started to jump and scream of happiness.  
"May we continue, miss Weasley?" asked Poppy, looking down very serious at the little red head.  
Ginny nodded and stood in her place, with her head half down. Ashamed that she let her emotions getting control of her. Very unfit for an Alpha.  
"Daphne Greengrass. Alpha."  
"Astoria Greengrass. Sex-slave."  
"Susan Bones. Submissive."  
"Parvati Patil. Sex-slave."  
"Padma Patil. Submissive."  
"Penelope Clearwater. Submissive."  
"Hermione Granger. Sex-slave" Here everyone started to look at Hermione, who had a look of pure disbelief. She had thought that if she would have a bond with Harry, it would be of Alpha or submissive. Not sex-slave. "I protest, I can't be a sex-slave." Hermione wanted to say more, but lost her voice as Harry stared to speak. "Hermione, we will work something out. Maybe a slave can grow. You think I like it. Having slaves?"

"Moving on" came Poppy's voice again. Harry nodded at the matron and Hermione was silent again.  
"Katie Bell. Sex-slave"  
"Luna Lovegood. Sex-slave"  
"Su Li. Sex-slave"  
"Megan Jones. Submissive"  
"Lavender Brown. Sex-slave"  
"That is it for me, Minerva. It's your turn."

Minerva McGonagall was pale. She would have to talk about the ways witches were treated in the wizarding world. How Harry would become the dominant force in the girls life and how the birds and the bees worked. Conjuring tables and chairs, she let the students sit down as breakfast was served in the great hall.  
"First we will eat, because this will take some time. Luckily it is a Saturday, and Hagrid, Remus and Filius have agreed to watch the great hall. Now let's eat."

Breakfast went fast. Harry was sitting with Penny, Katie and Susan, talking about what they had done and how it would effect their lives.  
Hermione was talking with Daphne and Luna. Hermione wanted to know if there was a way to change positions and be a submissive or an Alpha. Luna suggested to take a trip to the library to find the answer. Hermione accepted that and started to eat. Padma, Parvati and Ginny were whispering about the newly formed family. All three girls were scared to the reaction of their father and mother and in Ginny's case, Brothers. Megan and Su were eating. Secretly, they wanted this life.

LEMON: **IF YOU ARE STILL UNDER THE AGE OF 18: GET THE (PEEP) AWAY!**

Lavender slid under the table and crawled to the chair where Harry was sitting. Without making a sound, she undid his robes and pulled down his boxer. There was her prize. In one fluid motion, Lavender had Harry's penis inside her mouth and started to suck on it. Harry, above the table went wide eyed. Katie, who was looking and listening to Harry saw his reaction and saw his hand pointing down, looked and saw Lavender sucking Harry dry. Climbing back up in her chair she saw the professors talking with each other. Not noticing that one student was under the table sucking Harry off, Katie smiled and slid under the table and whispered in Lavenders ear. Lavender nodded and together the girls sucked Harry till he came. They divided his cum and without the teachers seeing it, climbed back in their chairs.

LEMON ENDED. YOU CAN COME BACK NOW


	5. Talks and a dog

"As we are now full, we will discuss the place of witches in the world, the effect of Harry being with you and we have the talk about the birds and the bees." Minerva Mcgonagall said to the children, when the breakfast table was removed. She had seen that Harry's boxers were at his feet, so that means that one of the girls was a little impatient.  
"We, witches, have always, since the dawn of memory and time been aiding our fellow wizards with the fine art of polite conversations. We tell them what we think is the best way to handle a certain problem and then they go and fix that problem. In that aspect, I guess we were all Slytherins and Ravenclaws and the wizards were Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs."

"Now, when Hogwarts was build, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor were the first married couple that lived here. Helga Hufflepuff was invited but she declined, to spend more time with Salasar Slytherin, who was jealous that Rowena had fallen in love with Godric and not with him.  
Salazar was so angry at Godric for having something he didn't. Godric had twin boys."

"Now, in that time. Twin boys were very rare. It was said that because of the two children, Rowena was blessed with the power of fertility. After two years of working on a potion, Salasar dosed Rowena and took her right there and then in the west corridor on the first floor. Seeing his wife being raped by his best friend, Godric started to cast several curses at Salasar, while Ravenclaw was getting mad with lust. Salasar had discovered the first lust potion in the world."

"Excuse me, Professor." came Hermione's voice. "The lust potion was invented over three hundred years ago, how can Salazar Slytherin have developed that potion then?" "That is a good question, miss Granger. The answer is that because the fighting went through the whole of Hogwarts, it led to the dungeons, where all notes and all potions were destroyed, when Salasar unleashed his master piece in spellwork. Fiendfyre."

All the girls gasped. Harry looked confused. Dumbledore leaned over and whisperd in Harry's ear. "It is known as the uncontrolable fire, only two wizards were strong enough to control it. Salasar Slytherin and Voldemort."  
"When the battle was over, Salasar was defeated. Having killed his best friend, Godric pointed his own wand at his head and was about to cast a curse to rob him of his live, when Helga started to shout that Rowena was gone. Rowena was Godric's life and love and he turned on the spot and ran out of Hogwarts."

"When he finally found Rowena, she was so confused that she didn't deny any man entrance to her bottem. The lust potion that Salasar had created, was to strong and she was raped trough the entire week. Since then, all witches are considerd only to be used when you want to gain something or to produce an heir. If those functions fall, then we are nothing more than whores for wizards to fuck and breed. That is how the wizarding world sees us today. That is why there are sexslave shops, where they sell items to use and capture witches. The only way to escape this fate is to be either bonded to a wizard, to be married or engaged or to be under a houses protection."

"What are you, Professor?" Asked Ginny Weasley. Minerva smiled, and pulled the front of her robe down, so that her students could see a stone hanging on a necklace. The girls gasped. So did Harry. "This stone is a fake, only the headmaster, madame Pomfrey and I know that, the rest don't. When I was married, I was a member of the Potter family. Killigan Potter was my husband and we were happily married of the whole of ten years. Killian was an auror and was killed on assignment. Since then I have been wearing this stone, to fool everyone that I am already bounded."

Here Minerva smiled. "Now that you know the secret, will you promise me on your magic that you will never tell this? If you do not, I will have to oblivitate you." Harry stood. "As heir of the Most Anciend and Most Noble house of Potter, I swear on my life and magic that what Minerva Potter-Mcgonagall has told us will never part my lips." Harry and his girls started to glow with a soft red/yellow light as they all repeated the oath that Harry had made.  
After what was five minutes of swearing oaths, the glow subsided. Harry was surprised that he somehow found himself in a pile of his bonded witches.

"Harry, when you stated yourself as the heir of the house of Potter, the girls bond with you started to take hold. Until then you had a floating bond. You could feel where Harry was and contact him, but the bond was not yet permanent To seal this bond, you must have sex with them again." Here every girl squealed with the promise of more sex with their lord and master.

McGonagall smiled. "However girls, this bond that you have is not permanent. As I said, the act require sex. You have already dominated Harry, and now he must dominate you. To fully accept the bond, you must allow him to come within you twice. This will create for the sexslave girls a desire so great, that they would let any one have their way with her. Therefore, it is best that we all put you on anti-pregnant potions and cast spells at the girls. This way we are pretty sure that no babies are coming around in nine months time. Also, the Alpha's need to go first to protect Harry and the other girls."

"Albus, Do you think that Tanya Tonks will be able to assist here?" Asked Minerva to Dumbledore.  
Albus stroked his beard. "You mean the sister of Nymphadora Tonks, who is also a metamorphmagus? I think she will be able to help and maybe to give Harry a third Alpha. Tell me, miss Granger. Do you still want to be an Alpha or are you happy as a sexslave?"  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "If you could arrange that, I would like that very much sir."

Hermione was already jumping with excitement, to have a position as Alpha. However Harry was still not convinsed that she would be a good one. "Hermione, what would you do if someone needed to be punished, and you have to do the punishing?" Here Harry smiled, his question was the right one. Hermione was stuttering about punishment being wrong.

"Daphne, Ginny. How would you punish someone?" Immediatley, Daphne and Ginny were writing a report about several punishments for various offences. Some were simple. Like standing in the corner for an hour. Or putting a silencing spell on someone for talking in the class.  
Others were more severe. Standing naked in the class for disobying the master or an alpha. Tied to a rack naked when you got three warnings. But Harry's faforite was a gag in your mouth and getting hogtied for to much moving and talking.  
"Good girls" Said Harry to his two Alpha's who shot great smiles at him for his praise.

Hermione was not letting that getting to her, and said that punishments were taken in detentions or loss of points. Trying and failing to make her see reason, Harry orders Ginny and Daphne to disrobe Hermione,. The rest of the girls, Harry and the staff watched as Ginny and Daphne ran after Hermione through the room before Hermione was naked.

Hermione stood there, naked as the day she was born. Tears fell from her eyes and she started to cry. Harry stared at her and give her back her clothes that Daphne and Ginny had given to him. She pulled them on immediatley. "Now, do you understand why we had to do this, Hermione?" Asked Ginny softly. Hermione nodded, and burried her face in Ginny's shoulders as she cried about what she had heard the last half hour. How witches were accepted was making this whole society sickening. If only she had known about this before she came to Hogwarts.  
She felt a second presence hugging her and looking op, she saw that Harry was hugging her as well.

"I think you could be an Alpha, Hermione. But you need to learn so much about this. We all do. I have no idea about how to be a master to this many girls. And I fear than when I get back in the school, I have two groups coming after my life. One is the group of mothers, fathers, brothes etc for taking away their daughters. The other group is the group of all the girls who are attrected to me because of what happened to me.

"Yes, about that. Remus Lupin was able to secure the young men who dosed you with more potions, while you were in the hallway. Because of your now unique experience and the fact that there were in total nine potions poured in or on you, This has made the group girls that want to be with you very large. We even fear that it may be that women to the age of 45 will be attracted to you. However, since Professor Snape has been unable to find an antidote and somehow lost the orgiginal papers of the potion, We fear that this newfound abbility of yours will remail for your lifetime."Said Dumbledore, with a look of sincere regret. "So, I will be a girls magnet, for the rest of my life?" asked Harry, going pale before he had to sit.

Dumbledore nodded, not daring to look Harry in the eyes. Maybe if he could guide Harry, then the prophesy could be forfilled with mimimal loss of life. Harry still had to die, if only for the connection he suspected that was in his scar. "That,s great. Not only do I have to care for thirteen girls and what not. I also will be attracting girls from every family, and have one massive Harem." Here Harry shot a small smile. "Not unlike the Lords of the past."

"_Discovered of the way of the past". _Parvati and Lavender mouthed to each other. Could it be?  
"Professor Dumbledore, Yesterday, when we were on our way to lunch from Divination, we heard a noise and decided to investigate. The noise was from Professor Trelawney and she was floating." Here Dumbledore's face shot up. Looking directly at Parvati Patil he listend with complete attention. "Ohw, did she realy, and was she waving her wand to float herself?" asked Minerva. She had no respect for a teacher that was nine out of ten times drunk.  
Parvati chose not to reply and tried to find the piese of parchment that she had written the words of Trelawney on. Finally finding it, after she had to search her bookbag, she presented the piese to the headmaster. Albus took it and at the same moment, the door opend and three people entered.

Two women and one man. Followed by Professor Lupin and his big black dog. Lupin closed the door, but not before Harry peeked outside and saw the hallway blocked with all the schoolgirls who wanted a piece of Harry. He could see Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet before the door was closed.  
The man stood six foot five tall, had a dark skin color and eminated a sense of calm. The older woman looked like she was in the forties and had a monocle on her face. Her hair color was the same as that of Susan, a strawberry blond with darker parts of hair in it.

The second woman was standing in the room, her hair shifted color at a fast pace and her face started to glow slightly red. "Madame Bones, maybe I need to stand outside, one of these persons is attacting me and I need to keep a clear mind." moving closer to her boss she continued. " If I stay in this room for much more, I will jump and screw the wizard who is attracting me. Madame Bones looked at her subordinate, and suddenly felt that the young wizard was sending out powerfull compulsions. Nodding to her, the hair color changing witch left in a hurry.  
The tall wizard looked at his boss. "There is a wizard who is sending powerful compulsions out, Tonks needed to be excused before she would jump the young man. If I start to begin similar changes, stun me and place me on a bed here, Shacklebolt." The wizard nodded.

"Now, madame Bones, How can we help you?" asked Albus, after seeing that the wizard and witch were done talking. Madame Bones looked at Albus and started to speak. "You can tell me why several girls have been bonded in the ways of the old. We have tried for the last fifty years to remove that practice. Witches are equal to Wizards and yet, we have a wizard here, who has bonded these girls. And one of those girls in my niece and the future regentess of the Anciend House of Bones." Here Madame Bones shot a glare to Susan, and that glare was replaced by a look of sheer terror. She had seen the P S on the stone that Susan wore.

"Yes auntie, As I am now submissive to Harry Potter, House Bones is submissive to House Potter. I know what will happen if Harry and I seal the bond we have. House Bones and all it's assets, family members and wizangamot seats will be added to the Potter family." Here Harry looked at Susan, then at the other girls who were also nodding. This was not what he wanted to hear. Not at all.

Before anything could be said, the dog at Remus side started to bark and ran at Harry. Being jumped at by a dog was for Harry a welcome change. Falling out of his chair and getting licked by a dog in the morning was a bit to much. Luckely Harry had still to go to the bathroom to shower. Suddenly Minerva recognised the dog, She had seen it in her times at Hogwarts when she was patroling the corridors as her feline cat form. Taking out her wand, she cast a quick spell and the Dog started to change, his face started to morph from canine to humane and he started to grow his arms and legs.

The man who was on Harry looked around and fased four wands pointed at him. "Ohw Bugger" he said. "Welcome" came from Minerva. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Sirius Black."


	6. owh look, Double trouble

It was nine in the evening and it had been a hectic day. First the long talks about the place of witches in the wizarding world, then the way how Harry was going to be the centrepiece in all those girls lives. And before they had even started with the birds and the bees talk. No, because Minerva had been able to remember that dog from thirteen years ago, and casted an animagus revealing spell.  
Chaos had been the point of the day, when Sirius Black was discovered as the dog. All the girls had pulled Harry away from the escaped murder and they were shielding him if Black ever wanted to do anything. With four wands drawn and pointed at him, Black knew better.  
After he and Remus Lupin were removed by Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt from the guest room with Black in dog form, they finally could begin with the last talk.

Harry's condition was the talk of the day. The male students were told that Harry was having a sickness and that the hospital wing was not safe enough. They were also told that the girls had the same age specific sickness, and would be in quarantine for the coming weeks. That age specific had come from Luna Lovegood, and would serve as a extra precaution to wondering males. The females however were told the truth. With the two top gossipers in Harry's room the gossip was kept at an all-time low.

_**Snape's office.  
**_Severus was working on remembering the potion instructions and trying to brew an antidote. He didn't want one of his best Snakes with that glory hound Lion. Potter's ego was enough inflated. Malfoy had been caught red handed with his four followed, or as Potter had named them, His butt buddies. He knew for certain that Malfoy was not gay. The others were. Malfoy was even looking at Greengrass her ass, before all of this began. Somehow he had been able to find out how and why they did what they did.

Malfoy had been given the task by his father to keep Dumbledore busy, so that several laws could get passed in the wizangamot. Those laws would make it for muggleborn witches and wizards impossible to find work in the wizarding world, and would lead to the purification of the pure-blood lines. It went of without a hitch. While he lay sleeping in his office after several potions that he needed to check, Malfoy junior snuck in his office and stole the vials and the notes to make this maddening lust potion.

Throwing a vial at Potter, who was walking towards the front of the class, Draco had hit the boy and Harry was excused. Never mind that Draco had weakened the vial to make it break at first contact. Snape had heard him talking about it at dinner in the great hall. Warning Dumbledore was something he needed to do. It was almost to late to warn him, but he had succeeded. Now A new problem came to play. Potter had gotten several girls and the whole female student body was affected.

_**Harry's Room  
**_Harry was almost asleep, in the middle of a witch pile. They had begun with talking to each other to know everyone better, before they would have sex to seal the bond. Harry had to smile though. He might have his godfather back if the veritaserum proofed his innocent. And he had seen a angry McGonagall earlier that day, when Dumbledore asked to the girls how they knew the password.

Ginny answer was that he had been mumbling the whole time about the password. And when you mumble, you tend to not see some things, one of them was a student with the name of Ginny Weasley. But honestly, someone who made his passwords from candy names could not remember the password 'toenails'? It was almost to stupid for words.  
With Su Li on his left side and Hermione Granger on his right Harry fell asleep. Dreaming about nothing but flying a broomstick and having sex. 'Having sex? Where did that come from?' he asked himself. And with that thought he feel asleep.

Albus had made the same mistake, mumbling the password while walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, He passed two twin girls form Slytherin house, who had been thinking about their life. Neither one wanted to become a whore for the black magical market. However, when your aunt and uncle are two of the dark lord's more sadistic men, you learn to be not noticeable. Even with the proof that they had collected over the years, nobody wanted to talk to Flora and Hestia Carrow. No one, except maybe Harry Potter.

Being a year younger that the 'famous' Boy-Who-Lived, and being born just before the dark lord vanished (birthday was sixth of October) They had been born into a world that was recovering from the war that had been fought. Living in relative peace and quiet, the twins were taught how to be close to invisible by their parents, who didn't join Voldemort's grasp for power.  
They had heard tales and stories of how the war was fought, and because of that their parents had decided to go abroad, to avoid any contact with the family's more loose canons.  
After their Hogwarts owls came and they were sorted into Slytherin. Because they were true Slytherins, and not some bullying like Malfoy had done, the house respected them more than other pureblood witches. Nobody dared to touch them, not even Malfoy.

But now, everything was up in the air. Malfoy had practically said that he was the one to get Potter in this situation. That later was confirmed when Malfoy was assigned three weeks of detentions by professor Snape. Before he had started today with cleaning the hospital wing, he had called all the Slytherins together and told them that from that moment Daphne Greengrass was no longer a Slytherin, but a common whore who's lot in life was to get laid. Slytherin house fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years had cheered, because it would mean that they could get laid without any chance of discovery. That this would hurt Harry Potter was considered a bonus.

Trying to talk to professor Snape helped nothing, Snape could do nothing at the moment to protect Greengrass, as she was not in her dorms. How Snape had knew that, they didn't know. Now standing in front of the door to Harry's quarters they heard a voice calling them.

"Miss Carrow and Miss Carrow. What are you doing out of bed?" Professor Flitwick had discovered them and while he liked the twins with their eager attitude towards charms, he still had to uphold the rules of the school. That means that they needed to be punished. "Sir, we have come to Harry, because we believe the Slytherin boys from fourth year and up are planning to harm Daphne, and we need to make sure that she is oke. We haven't seen her in the common room and she in not in her dorms." After that they walked with the tiny professor to a empty classroom and started to tell him everything that they had heard in the common room. "Please wait here, while I get the headmaster. He might have some ideas about this situation."  
Before any of the girls could hold the tiny professor, he was gone.

Together, in a classroom in the night, after curfew, was not a fine place to be. You never know what might happen and who might turn up. It so happened that several students from Slytherin had heard what the Twins had said to Flitwick, and decided that what was now the rule with Greengrass was now the rule with the Carrow twins. Entering the classroom were fifth, sixth and seventh years, including the prefects of sixth and seventh year. Closing the door, they started to take of their clothes.

Septima Vector was patrolling her round. She had agreed to not see Harry, but was allowed to patrol that corridor. Coming around a closed classroom, she decided to see if she could find a couple who wanted some peace and quiet for some snogging. When she opend the door, the peace and quiet was the last on her mind. With the roar of a lion ( she was a snake, when she was a student.)she stared to hex and curse any student that was not chained to a wall.  
The fighting was over before Dumbledore and Flitwick came back. Septima had taken the two naked girls from the wall and was hugging them to protect them against the angry and cruel world. Tears streamed from their eyes and both girls was angry red wounds on the wrists and legs. Their skin was cut in several places and it seemed that one of the girls was bleeding from her crotch.

"Dumbledore, I just left them in here for a few minutes, I can't seem to" Flitwick began, but was cut of by Albus's hand. A fire burned in his eyes and looking over at the Snakes on the floor, he stormed out of the classroom and headed to Snape's quarters.  
Arriving at Snape's quarters, he drew his wand and cast a Bombarda blast to open the door. Thousands of splinters flew inside Snape's Personal space. As Snape came running out of his bedroom, waving his wand Dumbledore sent a disarming charm at Snape. It hit dead on and Snape's wand was soon in Dumbledore's pocket. "Follow me" was al that Albus said, and he started to return to the classroom where he could still see Septima hugging the children.

Snape took one look at the students on the floor and his face paled so much that he looked like a ghost. "These students are your responsibility" Said Dumbledore to Snape. "For to long have I been looking the other way. For to long, I have given you free reign over Slytherin House. That time is over. Prepare to receive instructions on how a head of house should be." Here Dumbledore gave Snape his wand back and Snape used it to lift his students of the floor, one by one. "Take your students and put them in the cells, there will be no more grandfather Dumbledore."

Dumbledore walked in the classroom and toward the two scared girls. Activating his mage-sight, he began to scan the two girls that were trying to hide behind Septima Vector. After reassuring the girls that he was not going to violate them, he got a full scan of both girls and was less then pleased with the results. Hestia was not injured but Flora had been penetrated and a sort of bonding had started. The first male that she would touch, would be her master. And by sister bond extend also the master of Hestia.  
He never wanted to do this., But it was the only way to give the girls a as normal as possible life, even if he had to get Harry to agree.  
Standing up and ordering the twins and Septima Vector he satrted to walk to Harry's room.

Standing for the door and after a moment's thought he spoke the password. "Murphy's law" The door opened and the five humans entered. Flitwick had demanded that he would see and if possible tutor Harry while there would be sought after an antidote for Harry's condition.  
Now was as a good time as ever.

Seeing how large the bed was where Harry was sleeping on, Albus started to walk towards the girl on the most left of the bed. Katie Bell was waking up after Albus had called her name. Her dream was so sweet, she was walking on hands and feet after her master with a dog leash around her neck. She had almost been rewarded by her master for making the distance from their room to the great hall and mistress Ginny had already started to pet her. That dream was burst as she was awoken by the headmaster.  
"Professor, are you here to take me away from my master?" asked Katie with a fearful voice.

Dumbledore shook his head. Katie took a breath of relief and focused on her Headmaster as he asked her to wake Harry up. A smile lit Katie's face up and she crawled over the rest of the bonded to Harry who was in the middle of the bed. So it took a few minutes to reach him. Having a naughty idea, Katie started to remove Harry's pants and started to suck on his penis to get it up.  
Dumbledore looked away, he might have been having sexual relations with other males, but this was Harry Potter. He was as a grandson to him, and to see Harry being blown by a girl a year older than him, well, that was not a sight that a grandfather wanted to see. His charms professor looked instead to his claws in the huge bed.

Flitwick's worst fear was that Luna Lovegood and Astoria Greengrass were not well treated. As Ravenclaw's they had the opportunity to experience something extreme personal, intimate and sexual.

Harry was soon awake, thanks to the blowjob that Katie had given him. Now he was sitting in a chair with his two Alpha's next to him and Hermione sitting on his lap. "So, let me see if I understand what happened Professor. When these two girls tried to enter my room to warn Daphne and get protection from the rest of Slytherin House, Professor Flitwick discovered them, and brought them into a classroom a few doors away. There they told him everything that they knew, including a free to fuck Daphne Greengrass pass. Leaving the girls in that same classroom, alone and without any older students. Then those Snakes entered and closed the doors. Professor Vector, who seems to be in control of her self for the moment, came past the classroom and after opening the door, she stunned the attackers, and protected the girls from any other threats."

"To make this story short Harry, I ask you to bound these girls to you. Flora here has already started to bond. However, because of Septima's timely intervention, she had reached a point where she must choose a partner. That partner is to her a master and she would than be just like miss Bell, a slave. But there is something even more strange, Because of the twins similar situation, and having a sister bond, when you would 'claim' Flora, Hestia would also be claimed by you with the same rank as her sister."

"Let me think about this for a moment, sir. You are giving me a lot op pressure" Harry said, trying to sound respectful. But before he could formulate a good thought, his two alpha's and one sex slave on his lap said together. "We'll take them."


End file.
